


Fun as a box of kittens

by Werewolf714



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf714/pseuds/Werewolf714
Summary: Weiss never really liked cats, so she was surprised when Sun brought home a whole box of kittens and Weiss gets attached even though she didn't want to. (WhiteSun)





	Fun as a box of kittens

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't normally ship these two but, as I was writing it out I could picture Sun saying "I don't like spam!" And it cracked me up so, here you go. Also, don't panic, it's not sad.

Weiss sat on the couch watching the news when her soon to be husband walked through the door with a box in his hands. Sun stood beside the tv and waited for his love to notice him, he was grinning like an idiot.

"What did you do?" Weiss sighed after realizing he wasn't going to just sit down.

He set the box in front of her and opened it up. Inside were six small kittens.

"Look what I found today!" He said, excited, he had heard she liked dogs and she liked him too so it wouldn't be a stretch to think she liked all animals.

"What…" She glared into the box then up at him and growled. "Why?"

"Because they needed a home and I thought you would like them... " Sun said, his voice getting smaller as she glared at him.

"I don't like cats." She growled.

His disappointment only lasted a moment as something struck him as funny and he struggled not to laugh.

"What?" She snapped.

"I don't like spam!" He said in a prissy old lady voice.

The Weiss cold glare intensified.

Sun sensed he was losing the argument and stopped laughing. "Come on, they're so cute! how could you not like them?"

"They grow up and turn into jerks." She grumbled.

"Look who's talking…" He grumbled, that got him smacked on top of the head.

He sighed and reached in, picking one up for her to get a better look at. It was dirty but it had crystal blue eyes and long hair, purring the minute it saw her.

Weiss turned her head, refusing to look at it.

"Meow…" It mewed piteously, it's voice scratchy.

"Nope." She stated coldly.

The little kitten's ears fell and it lowered its' head, little tears rimming it's eyes.

"Mew…" It cried again, more subdued now, the purring fading.

Sun frowned and glanced into the box, only now realizing that all of the kittens where sneezing or coughing. They were sick.

Weiss opened one eye, looking at the poor little kitten, at Sun's saddened expression as he looked into the box then back to the kitten, who sneezed.

Her heart melted when she realized she'd made it sad by refusing to hold it and that it was sick made her feel bad. She turned and took the little ball of dirty fluff from Sun's hands.

"I'm sorry." She said, petting it.

"Meow." It mewed then started purring again, pausing now and then to cough.

"They're sick." She stated, not looking up at Sun.

"Yeah, just realized that…" He sighed, all semblance of a good mood gone now.

"They are too young to survive it, too." Weiss noted.

"The best we can do is make them comfortable, clean them up and get something into their bellies." Sun nodded, sighing.

"Get them a clean box and put some towels in the bottom, not the good ones. Where did you find this nasty thing anyway?" Weiss asked.

"In the alley behind the general goods store." He admitted. "The kittens were already in it."

Weiss nodded and Sun went off in search of another box. Weiss cradled the one kitten in one arm and took the box in the other and headed for the bathroom. She dampened a hand rag with warm water then carefully started cleaning the purring kitten. To her surprise it was solid white. However the gentle method was not getting the poor thing clean, it still smelled bad so she ran a warm bath in the sink and carefully dipped the little kitten in, gritting her teeth as it dug its claws into her hand and started crying again.

She cleaned the little kitten with gentle soap the set him on a towel on the counter, plugging in her hair dryer, she was more afraid of him being too cold then him being frightened. The kitten dried quickly and sat silent and confused when she shut off the hair drier. The long haired white kitten was now a fluffy ball of puff.

Weiss grinning and picked the little one up, hugging the now nice smelling kitten.

It started purring happily again as she glanced into the dirty box, five to go…

Knowing she needed both hands but not wanting to put the little fluff ball down she tucked the clean kitten securely in her shirt between her breasts, it's little head poking over her shirt to watch her work.

As Weiss finished blow drying the second kitten Sun walked in with a new box.

"You know they don't like water right?" Sun asked.

In answer Weiss held up her scratched and bleeding hand. Sun nodded and took the now dry kitten from the towel once she finished. He tucked it in the clean box as she started on the next kitten, not even flinching this time as it dug it's little claws in and cried, the one in her shirt mewed back calmingly, as if reassuring it's sibling that it was worth the bath.

Weiss let Sun blow dry that one while she ran fresh water and then started on the next kitten. So far they had one white kitten, one tabby and two torties. They continued the assembly line until all six kittens were clean, the last two being white and gray spotted.

"There." Weiss said, cleaning her hands thoroughly while the only solid white kitten purred in her shirt and licked her chest.

"Now now little cat, we gotta have a chat." Sun said, pointing at the kitten in her shirt. Weiss rolled her eyes and started bandaging her still bleeding hand while Sun took the dirty box out to the trash.

She picked up the clean box filled with the now clean kitties and carried them to the kitchen. She noted as she set the box in the floor near the oven that they were all a little bigger than the one she had in her shirt. With a shrug she turned on the oven, figuring the radiating warmth would do them good, she couldn't fit them all in her shirt.

She then got out a cookie sheet and some pizza rolls and put them in the oven so the energy wouldn't go to waste.

"Do we just give them cows milk?" Weiss asked Sun when he came in the room.

"Ah, I wouldn't, let me run and get some kitten formula." He said, turning for the door.

"Alright." Weiss nodded.

While she waited for him to return she tracked down a small disposable loaf baking pan and filled it with sand from the dead succulent plant's pot then set it in their box. She hoped they'd know how to use it so she wouldn't have to wash the towels as often.

After that she washed her hands and took the pizza rolls out of the oven, shutting it off again.

Sun not back yet, she sat in the floor next to the box with damp paper towels and held each kitten in turn, petting them for a little bit and cleaning runny noses.

By the time she'd finished the last one the first one needed attention again so she just kept going, cleaning up after the white one in between each, it seemed it be the sickest.

They were really cute, she noted, she always wished that kittens would stay small and cute all their lives.

Then she realized.

These would die before they could grow up.

Weiss started crying. "No… I don't really want that. I do want you to grow up, even if you won't be as cute! I want you to get to live…. I'm sorry."

How cruel fate was to teach her that lesson like this. Each kitten got a few of those tears on them as she cleaned and cuddled them all. She had regained her composure by the time Sun returned with several cans of premade formula and some bottles and a couple of syringes made for force feeding.

He joined her in the floor and they set to work feeding them all. Weiss smiled as the little white kitten took a bottle from her with no argument while Sun had to force the tabby to eat. Soon though, all the kittens were fed, happy and sleepy. The five kittens slept soundly in the box while the white one stayed with Weiss.

"I thought you didn't like kittens." Sun stated.

"I like this one." She huffed, getting it settled in the pillows beside her.

He chuckled and turned out the lights.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day Sun left on a job and Weiss stayed to care for the kittens. She hit the web in an attempt to find something she could add to the formula to make them feel better. She did manage to find a few things that helped, soon she was cleaning runny noses less and the kittens seemed to have more energy.

When Sun had brought the kittens in she hadn't thought they would make it a week but that week passed and with love and care and devotion she managed to nurse them all to health.

She decided to go ahead and name the little white kitten, Cyfle.

Not long after that the other kittens had gotten a bit bigger, were eating solid food without a problem and showing no signs of relapse. Once Weiss was sure they would be alright, she started finding homes for the five little brats.

They all found good families, Ruby taking the tabby. Yang and Blake taking the two Torties and Nora taking one of the gray and whites. The last found its home with Jaune and Pyrrha.

Weiss kept Cyfle for herself, having grown attached to him. The silly cat was never far from her, even deciding he liked water enough to bathe or shower with her.

He had grown too big to ride around in her shirt but that didn't stop him from crawling in whenever she was sitting still or sleeping. She didn't complain, used to it and figuring it was her own fault for keeping him there when he was smaller. He was always sad when she left for missions according to Sun but he perked right up when she returned, always happy to see her.

Within a year he had grown far bigger than his siblings, one of the biggest cats Weiss had ever seen, he also stayed cuddly and friendly unlike the others she had known. He was big enough it took both arms to carry him now and he weighed nearly thirty pounds.

Weiss was left in a panic one day, as Cyfle went missing while she had been packing for a prolonged trip to Beacon to teach a class. She was upset, having to leave Sun in charge of looking for the massive fluff ball that's purr sounded like a motorcycle.

The entire trip to Vale then to Beacon she was distracted and worried.

However when her baggage was being wheeled along behind her she heard a motorcycle purr. With a relieved chuckle she let him out of the bag and hoped no one would be allergic to him.

She messaged Sun on her scroll then went on about her business.

Cyfle always at her side.  
\-----------------------------------------------------

# End

**Author's Note:**

> Reading this back over so I could post it here made me tear up a bit. The fic doesn't go into serious detail but orphan kitten care is absolute hell. It is a major struggle to keep them alive if they get sick and the truth is it takes two hour intervals if not less, to feed and care for them. My mom and sister and I have nursed a lot of kittens to health, but there's been a lot too sick to make it as well. Vets in my area aren't the best with cats and worse so with kittens. I think I wrote this fic to deal with the stress but it's so long ago I don't really remember. On the bright side, the kittens we raised last year pulled through a heat stroke and grew up strong and healthy and got a good home! (sisters Loki and Isabat, solid black and gorgeous!) This year we are even luckier as one of the stray-ish cats is a really good mama and has started adopting any orphaned/abandoned babies. She's learned to stay close to the house and so her and the babies are safe from the raccoons.  
> I apologize, I don't mean to to ramble, it's just reading back over this fic struck a cord I guess you could say.


End file.
